Freddie Wins
by Wulver
Summary: While watching old videos, Freddie comes across a way to get something he's been thinking about none stop. Seddie. First attempt at pairing.


**Popped into my head while watching iGo to Japan again.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

Freddie had been staring at his ceiling for hours trying to sleep. What was keeping him up? The blond she-devil he called a best friend. It had been weeks since the kiss and while Sam might not have been affected by it, his world was altered forever. He couldn't forget it, every time he thought about or looked at her the image just rushed to the front of his mind making it hard to act normal. He knew he wasn't in love with her; he was too young to know what that word really meant. If he really had to find the word it would be 'right'. There was no other way to describe the feeling. The problem was he could do nothing about it. He just needed a way to distract himself from that feeling.

Finally getting off his bed he decided to work on the website. He did the usual. Update pictures, made sure the videos worked, the works. Sadly since he had done this hundreds of times he was done in ten minutes. Giving a sigh, he started looking through the old videos. He eventually came across iCarly's crowning achievement. The iWeb Awards. He watched as they brought out the award and their reactions.

One in particular caught his attention. He re-watched the part a dozen times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A plan started to form in his mind. The perfect way to put this feeling to rest, even if it was only one more time. He smiled as he crawled into bed. Tomorrow was the start of his crazy plan.

Freddie strolled confidently into his friend's apartment. "Hey Carly." She waved not taking her eyes off the SplashFace video she was watching. His eyes quickly scanned the room for Sam. She was sitting on the couch staring off into space. He walked behind her and pulled out a Fatcake. Holding the item just out of her reach, he waved it in front of her eyes.

Sam watched as the Fatcake appeared in her vision. She had just been thinking of something to eat when it appeared. _Wow I must be really hungry…_That's when she noticed Freddie was the one holding it. It was real so she tried to grab at it. Too bad the nub decided to grow bigger the past month and now she couldn't reach it.

"Nope. Can't have it yet." Sam groaned before asking what he wanted. "Follow me." Freddie walked towards the stairs, knowing Sam's stomach was thinking for her right now. He reached the studio before turning around. Sam had her hands on her hips and was giving the what-do-you-want stare. "I challenge you to a bet."

"Really?" You could hear the smirk in her voice. "What did you have in mind?"

"I bet that I can make you surrender by eight o'clock Friday of next week."

"You sure you want to try that? Haven't I humiliated you enough?"

"I'll take my chances." Sam agreed then asked what the winner got. "Whoever wins gets to make the other do anything they want. No complaints, no retaliation, no backing out." Sam was practically drooling at the idea. No doubt she was already thinking of what she was going to make him do. Too bad for her, he had no way of losing this.

"Benson, you just sealed your ultimate doom." Holding out her hand, Freddie spit into his and shook it. This was going to be sweet. Speaking of sweets, she held out her hand for the nub to hand over the Fatcake.

Sam stood at her locker Monday afternoon, changing out her books. So far Freddie hadn't even tried anything. She smirked. "The boy's going to let me win." Next day came around. Nothing. The next was the same.

By Thursday Sam was a walking ball of nerves. Something was wrong. Freddie hadn't tried anything. It was really starting to mess with her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Carly said hi. The brunette asked what was wrong . Freddie! That's what was wrong! The kid hadn't tried anything and it was driving…her…mad…That sneaky son of a bitch. He planned for this. He hadn't tried anything knowing it might drive her to just surrender. No such luck dork. "Nothing's wrong. I'm good."

It was Friday night and they had just finished up iCarly. Sam casually walked over to Freddie. "So…you only have about twenty minutes to eight. Going to try something to make me surrender? Cause your plan of messing with my head's not going to work."

Freddie just kept typing on his laptop waiting for Carly to leave. When she did, he closed it and moved around his cart to stand in front of Sam. "I don't know what you're talking about but I won't need the other fifteen." The blond just gave him a weird look. That's when he struck. Quickly getting behind her, he wrapped his arms around and started tickling her stomach.

The effect was instant. Her knee buckled as she laughed. She begged between laughs for him to stop but he wasn't going to lose this bet. Eventually she was lying on the ground, Freddie still tickling her. "Come on Sam. Give up and I'll stop." She shook her head. "Oh well." He doubled his efforts. Soon it became too much.

"I surrender! I surrender!" The words were out before she could stop herself.

Sam stared wide eyed at Freddie as he stopped. He had just made her surrender…WILLINGLY! She lost the bet. She never lost bets! That was the techie's job! Now most people would try desperately to get out of this some how. She wasn't like most people, her pride wouldn't allow it. "Alright…you win. What do I have to do?" She knew it was going to be embarrassing. After all she done to him in the past there was no doubt about it. Freddie helped Sam to her feet and kept her balanced until he was sure she could stand on her own.

"Okay close your eyes." A sudden fear grew in the usually brave blond. What could he have planned for her? The time seemed to speed up as she waited.

Freddie stared as he thought about what he was doing. He had won the bet. He was going to get his kiss. But now that it was in his grasp he was freezing up. He stared at the lips of the girl he so painfully wanted to kiss and he was hesitating. "Look Freddie just-" He didn't let her finish. His lips were on hers in an instant. And that feeling? That feeling of right he had been remembering? It was back and he was making sure it lasted as long as he could.

He slowly pulled back. Freddie could see the look of shock on her face. He started walking backwards, his 'Sam's About To Attack' instinct was kicking in. "Sam, I know I shouldn't have-" This time it was him being cut off by Sam's lips. He laughed in his head. _Guess I wasn't the only one that felt something._

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Also to the people that read and/or liked my big story, I am not putting it off. It just takes me time to think things out. I am working on it. I just think I might have started off too…ambitious, I think that's the right word. So I'm going to work on some smaller stuff till I feel my writing is up to snuff.**


End file.
